Produce an Angel
by TaoRisJae
Summary: Hasil remake dari manga Shiiba Nana 'Produce an Angel'. 'Jadi, hanya aku yang kangen?- Tao. 'Aku ingin kau melihat keseriusan dan kegigihanku untuk bekerja'- Kris. KrisTao / TaoRis / FanTao. This is YAOI. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Produce an Angel**

**Main Cast :**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**.**

**YAOI (boyXboy)**

**Don't like, Don't read**

**Cerita ini adalah hasil remake dari manga karya Shiiba Nana dengan judul 'Produce an Angel'. Alur cerita sudah di usahakan berbeda dengan cerita aslinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dia Huang Zi Tao, seorang siswa berumur 17 tahun sekaligus pencari Model kepercayaan dari Zhang Yixing. Di saat kesibukannya untuk mencari Model baru, tak di sengaja dia menemukan seorang pria berkacamata yang terlihat polos di mata Zi Tao, yang akhirnya mau di jadikan sebagai Model oleh agensi SM Modelling tempat Zi Tao bekerja. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dialami oleh Zi Tao setelahnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

.

.

.

"Tidak.."

"Maaf. Aku tidak berminat."

"Tidak."

"Aku lebih berminat menjadi pacar mu daripada menjadi Model."

Itulah sederatan jawaban yang di dapatkan Tao siang ini.

Huang Zi Tao, biasa di panggil dengan nama Tao. Siswa kelas XI SMA sekaligus pencari orang-orang yang berbakat menjadi seorang Model. Tao adalah tangan kanan pemilik SM Modelling, yaitu Zhang Yixing.

"Bagaimana ini? Pemotretan akan diadakan 5 Jam lagi, sementara sampai saat ini aku belum bisa menemukan model pengganti Chanyeol. Hiks.." Tao mengusap air matanya yang sudah mengalir di pipinya. Hari ini, Tao terpaksa mencari seorang model pengganti Park Chanyeol. Sekedar informasi, Chanyeol adalah Model terbaik di SM Modelling, hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk pemotretan pakaian dari salah satu brand pakaian terkenal. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar kabar dari asisten Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tidak bisa mengikuti pemotretan hari ini karena saat ini Chanyeol dirawat di rumah sakit akibat keracunan makanan -makanan hasil masakan kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun-.

Dan dengan keadaan terpaksa, Tao harus mencari Model pengganti untuk pemotretan nanti. Sebenarnya di agensi tempat Tao bekerja masih ada banyak model pria, namun sialnya para model itu sedang memiliki jadwal masing-masing.

Tao menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Matanya melirik ke arah pergelangan tangannya, "Ini sudah jam 1 siang, dan aku masih belum menemukan model untuk menggantikan Chanyeol. Astaga, 5 jam lagi pemotretannya di mulai. Bagaimana ini?" Tao mengacak rambut purplenya.

"Meoong~"

"Hahaha kau sangat lucu. Aku akan merawat mu dirumah"

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah suara yang datang, dan dia bisa melihat seorang pria berkacamata yang memakai hoddie yang sedang menunduk dan memainkan seekor kucing putih di gendongannya.

"Asyik ya, main sama kucing~" Tao bergumam pelan, dan memandang pria dan kucing itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

'Eh.. Mukanya mungil, kakinya panjang, dagunya runcing...' Tao mengamati pria itu dengan seksama. Dan tak lama kemudian...

"AKU MOHON, IKUTLAH DENGANKU" Tao berteriak histeris, tangannya langsung mengguncang-guncang pundak pria di hadapannya.

"Kau siapa?" Sang pria itu menatap Tao polos.

Tao membuka kancing tas miliknya, "Ini ID card ku. Aku Huang Zi Tao, mencari seorang model untuk bekerja sama dengan agensi ku. Aku mohon, kau sangat cocok untuk menjadi model. Jadi, ikutlah denganku." Ujar Tao sambil menunjukkan ID card miliknya.

Pria itu terdiam dan terlihat berpikir. Sementara itu Tao sibuk memperhatikan pria di depannya ini. 'Tampilannya memang sangat culun. Tapi itu bisa diatasi nanti.' Batin Tao.

.

.

.

Tao dan pria culun yang ditemukannya tadi mulai menaiki lantai 2 gedung SM Modelling. Keduanya saling diam sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya langkah mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan "Ruang Make up"

"Yifan, kau tunggu dulu disini. Aku akan masuk lebih dahulu"

Pria culun bernama Yifan itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan Tao masuk lebih dulu sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Tao tadi.

Tao membuka pintu, kehadirannya langsung menarik semua perhatian dari orang-orang yang ada didalam.

"Bagaimana Tao? Apa kau sudah menemukan pengganti Chanyeol?" Seorang penata rias mendatangi Tao dan memandang Tao cemas.

"Sudah hyung.. Hyung tenang saja, semua masalah pasti beres di tangan Huang Zi Tao~" Tao menepuk dadanya sombong sambil tersenyum riang.

"Kalau begitu mana orangnya? Cepat bawa kemari, kita tidak punya waktu banyak lagi, Tao." Ujar Pria bernama Luhan.

"Eeumm baiklah. Yifan, cepat masuk!" Setelah itu tak lama kemudian seseorang yang dipanggil Tao tadi mulai menunjukkan dirinya.

"Ini dia.. Wu Yi Fan si model~" Tao tersenyum senang tanpa tahu bagaimana reaksi wajah Xiumin dan Luhan.

"Ha ha ha ..Huang Zi Tao..Kau yakin?" Xiumin tertawa hambar dengan tampang shocknya. 'Bagaimana bisa seseorang dengan tampang culun, berkacamata bulat besar, dan bertampang datar ini menjadi model? Zi Tao.. Apa kau sudah gila?' Itu lah jeritan hati Xiumin.

Tak jauh beda dengan Xiumin, Luhan juga memandang Tao tidak percaya. "Hari ini kita memang hampir kehabisan waktu.. Dan kita butuh model dengan image malaikat. Tapi kalau model yang begini sih.." Luhan memandang Yifan dengan pandangan yang seakan menelanjangi. 'mengerikan' lanjut Luhan didalam hati.

"Tenang saja hyungdeul.. Postur tubuhnya oke. Pasti bisa cocok pakai baju apa saja. Sekarang ayo cepat dandani dia!" Perintah Tao yakin.

Dengan berat hati, Luhan dan Xiumin pun mulai mendandani pria bernama Wu Yi Fan tadi.

.

.

.

"T-tao.. Kami ss-udah selesai mendandani Yi..Yifan" Ucapan tergagap dari Luhan menghentikan aktifitas Tao yang sibuk dengan ponselnya tadi. Sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mendengar ucapan dengan nada gagap dari Luhan tadi.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah cermin tempat Yifan didandani oleh Luhan dan Xiumin tadi, dan tak lama mata pandanya yang dulunya sipit, kini mulai membesar dan membola ketika bola matanya melihat Yifan.

"Astaga.. B-bukan hanya gayanya yang oke, tampangnya juga keren!" Tao menutup mulutnya tidak percaya melihat Kris. Bagaimana tidak terpesona? Yifan yang tadinya bergaya culun, sekarang tampak seperti malaikat dengan baju kemeja putih dan celana panjang berwarna putih dari brand SPAO itu. Ditambah lagi dengan bunga-bunga Orchid yang dirangkai bersama bulu-bulu halus berbentuk kalung dan mahkota yang berada di leher dan kepala Yifan. Sangat sempurna untuk dijadikan malaikat.

"Sudah hentikan tampang bodoh kalian. Sekarang saatnya pemotretan. Sebuah suara dari fotographer pria bernama Kim Jongdae datang menyadarkan Tao dari keterpesonaannya tadi.

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tao, pria bernama Kim Jongdae tadi langsung menarik Yifan untuk dibawa ke ruang pemotretan.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

Pemotretan sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu, Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ganti untuk menemui Yifan yang sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu. Bibirnya tidak henti-hentinya menunjukkan senyum bahagia.

Tao menghampiri Yifan yang saat ini sibuk memasang kancing bajunya sambil membelakangi Tao.

"Yifan! Pemotretan kita sukses besar! Kau sangat cocok dengan image malaikat. Sebagai hadiah, ayo ku traktir makan. Bilang saja mau makan ap-"

Cup.

"Hah?" Tao membelalakkan matanya horor. Sepertinya Tao terlalu sibuk berceloteh riang sehingga tidak menyadari Yifan yang membalikkan badannya dan tiba-tiba mencium bibir Tao. Eh? Mencium? Bibir Tao?

Cup.

Tao masih menatap Yifan horor.

Cup. Ciuman yang ketiga kali. Tao belum tersadar atas apa yang dilakukan Yifan.

"Kau ribut sekali."

Cup. Ciuman yang keempat.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" Tao berteriak histeris dan refleks mendorong tubuh Yifan.

"Hahahaha kita disini saja, tidak usah cari makanan. Aku lebih suka kau daripada makanan" Yifan menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya sexy.

"Aaaapa maksudmu mesum?!" Tao bersumpah, tampang Yifan saat ini jauh dari kata polos seperti saat ditemukann Tao tadi. Lihat saja wajahnya, tidak jauh beda dengan wajah mesum Model pria mereka yang bernama Kim Jongin yang sangat suka sekali memegang bokong Zi Tao seenaknya.

Yifan mendekati Tao, dan memasang smirk ala Om-om mesum bernama Sehun yang sering menggoda Luhan.

Tao semakin menatap Yifan horor 'Ya Tuhan.. Mungkin.. Aku sudah memungut 'barang' yang berbahaya.'

BRAAAK!

Suara pintu terbuka, dan kemudian muncul pria manis bernama Zhang Yixing yang biasa dipanggil Lay dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar pertanda senang.

"HUANG ZI TAO HEBAT! HUANG ZI TAO PANDA KESAYANGANKU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR JELI MEMILIH MODEL" Tanpa basa-basi Lay langsung memeluk tubuh Tao yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Dan kau? Kau Yifan kan? Ah apa kau mau mengikat kontrak resmi dengan kami? Kau pasti jadi model terkenal, Yifan!" Lay memandang Kris penuh minat, tidak menyadari wajah Tao yang semakin shock.

"Baiklah.. Jika kalian memang bersedia, aku mau mengikat kontrak dengan kalian~" Ucap Yifan riang sambil memasang senyum malaikatnya yang sontak membuat Tao memaki Yifan dalam hati.

'YA TUHAN DIA SERIGALA BERBULU DOMBA' ~ Jeritan hati Tao

"Tapi.. Aku tidak bisa tenang jika sendirian saja.. Kalau Huang Zi Tao mau jadi asistenku? Apa boleh aku egois begini?" Yifan berucap lirih sambil masang tampang dengan tema 'kesedihan malaikat' yang ternyata mampu membuat hati seorang Zhang Yixing luluh karena terharu.

'LAY MAMA.. KAU TERTIPU'~ jeritan hati Tao lagi.

"Baiklah.. Hiks.. Tao mulai sekarang akan menjadi asisten mu, Yifan. Aku akan segera mempersiapkan kontrak kita. Dan mulai sekarang nama mu akan menjadi Kris. Biar nggak kampungan." Lay meninggalkan Tao dan Yifan yang sekarang dipanggil dengan sebutan Kris.

Plok. Kris menepuk pundak Tao. Membungkukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan telinga Tao.

"Dengar Tao. Mulai hari ini, kau jadi asisten ku. Kita 'bersenang-senang' ya-slurp" Menjilat telinga Tao dan kemudian lari kabur menghindari amukan Tao sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"YIFAN BERENGSEK. DIA ITU IBLIS, BUKAN MALAIKAT!" Tao menjerit dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sepertinya kebahagiaan hidupnya akan berkurang.

.

.

.

Hari ini genap sudah 2 minggu Kris menjadi seorang model di SM Modelling.

Tao dan Kris saat ini berada di Sungai Han. Kris sudah selesai mengadakan pemotretan sejak 1 jam yang lalu, tetapi dia memaksa Tao untuk menemaninya.

Angin malam berhembus menembus kulit. Keduanya masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

"Huft.. Dingin" Kris merapatkan jacket yang dipakainya, tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

'Untung saja aku sudah memakai Koyo Penghangat'. Tao menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, dan tak sengaja kedua matanya menatap wajah Kris yang sedang menunduk dan memejamkan mata.

'Padahal, kalau dia sedang diam begini, dia terlihat seperti seorang malaikat.' Tao masih melanjutkan aktifitasnya mengamati wajah Kris.

"Hentikan tatapan bodoh mu itu. Aku tahu aku tampan." Suara Kris menyadarkan lamunan Tao dan membuat pipi Tao menggembung pertanda kesal.

"Angin sangat kencang. Dan kau malah santai dengan jacket tipis seperti itu."

Tao memandang Kris senang. 'Apa Kris akan memberikan jacketnya padaku?'

Kris menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap Tao. "Cepat berikan padaku Koyo Hangat mu!"

Tao membelalakkan matanya, apalagi Kris saat ini mulai membuka jacket yang Tao pakai ditambah lagi tampang Kris yang seperti pemerkosa anak ABG -_-

"Tt-tunggu aku akan memberikannya sendiri padamu. Jangan mengintip!." Dengan cepat Tao berbalik badan dan melepaskan semua Koyo Penghangat yang ada di badannya untuk Kris. Beberapa detik kemudian Tao memberi Koyo itu kepada Kris.

"Hehehe bajuku lebih tipis dari bajumu. Akan sangat gawat jika model laris dan terkenal sepertiku kalau masuk angin. Jadi lebih baik, kau saja yang masuk angin, bocah panda." Kris mulai menempelkan koyo-koyo itu ke tubuhnya, tanpa memedulikan pandangan Tao yang berhasrat melempar Kris ke Sungai Han.

Tao sudah hampir menangis. Apalagi ini sudah semakin larut malam dan angin semakin bertiup kencang membuat Tao semakin kedinginan. 'Memang benar sih apa yang dikatakan si Kris berengsek ini. Tapi apa dia tidak berprike-ukean?' batin Tao nelangsa.

Sret.

Tao terdiam kaget merasakan kedua tangan Kris yang memeluknya dari belakang sambil membalutkan jacketnya ketubuh Tao.

"Biar ku hangatkan." Suara Kris dibelakang tubuh Tao semakin membuat Tao terdiam. Ditambah lagi kedua tangan Kris yang membalutkan jacketnya tadi semakin membuat jantung Tao berdebar kencang. Tangan Kris masih setia didepan dada Tao untuk menutupi tubuh Tao menggunakan jacketnya.

Pipi Tao mulai bersemu merah 'Hangat juga sih.. Ternyata Kris tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan'.

"Dada mu lumayan berisi. Tapi sepertinya penismu kecil, bocah panda." Oh sepertinya Tao harus menarik kata-kata batinnya tadi. Lihat saja, barusan Kris meremas dada Tao dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak meremas pusat selangkangan Tao.

"KYAAA KRIS MESUM. YIFAN BERENGSEK. MEDUSA DARI NERAKA. KAU MENJIJIKKAN. JAUHKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARIKUUUU!"

"HAHAHAHA DASAR BOCAH PANDA, TIDAK BISA DIAJAK BERCANDA!" Kris tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena reaksi Tao.

.

.

.

2 Hari kemudian.

.

Drap drap drap. Tao berlari-lari menuju tempat pemotretan Kris. Tao baru saja pulang sekolah, dan sekarang tampaknya dia akan terlambat datang ke lokasi pemotretan. Kris memang semakin sibuk, tampangnya yang bagaikan pangeran itu semakin banyak di kenal orang-orang. Sehingga tawaran job untuk Kris juga semakin banyak dan itu artinya Tao sebagai asisten Kris juga ikut semakin sibuk.

Tao membuka pintu ruangan tempat pemotretan Kris, tampaknya mereka akan istirahat.

"Oke! Untuk pemotretan sesi pertama selesai sampai disini. Kita istirahat sebentar selama 30 menit!" Ternyata dugaan Tao benar.

"Selamat siang. Maaf aku terlambat." Tao membungkukkan badannya pelan.

"Itu asisten Kris ya?"

" Hah? Baru muncul sekarang?"

"Asisten macam apa itu?"

"Mendingan nggak usah datang sekalian!"

Tao menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar ucapan-ucapan sinis yang keluar dari para Kru.

"Kris.. Aku minta-"

Grep.

"Kau demam." Tao kembali shock dibuat Kris. Saat ini Kris menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi milik Tao. Semua yang ada diruangan itu juga ikut memandang Kris kaget.

"Eh? Tidak Kris.. Aku tidak demam" Tao mendorong tubuh Kris pelan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Ya benar saja, Tao memang tidak demam.

"Ck. Sudah ku bilang Tao. Jangan suka memaksakan diri untuk datang ke sini jika kau memang sakit." Tao hanya menatap Kris dengan wajah bingungnya.

Kris memandang para Kru yang tadi berbicara sinis kepada Tao. "Tao belum sembuh dari sakitnya. Tapi begitulah, dia memang sangat rajin dan proffesional." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum membuat siapapun yang melihat senyumannya pingsan seketika.

"Oh.. Lagi sakit ternyata.. Kasihan ya." Balas salah seorang Kru tadi.

Tao mengerti sekarang. 'Oh jadi Kris ingin melindungiku?'

Setelah para kru itu pergi Kris mendekati Tao. "Ingat bocah panda, aku sudah membelamu, jadi kau berhutang padaku." Kris menyeringai mesum, dan tanpa Tao sadari tangan milik Kris kembali melakukan 'pelecehan seksual' terhadap barang privatenya.

"Ya! Kris mesuuuuuum! Aku akan membunuhmu bodoh!" Tao melempari Kris dengan isi tasnya yang hanya dibalas Kris dengan tawanya yang menggelegar.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Tao tidak langsung pergi ke lokasi pemotretan Kris. Dia berjalan pelan menuju halte bus, wajahnya terlihat suram, ditambah lagi rambutnya yang terlihat acak-kan karena lalu sering diacak frustasi mulai semalam, tepatnya setelah kejadian Kris membelanya di depan para Kru semalam.

Tidak terasa, Tao sudah sampai dihalte bus, dan dia langsung mendudukkan bokongnya dikursi yang ada di halte itu.

"Aish.. Huang Zi Tao! Berhenti memikirkan si Kris mesum itu!" Tao memukul kedua pipinya sendiri, entah sudah berapa kali pria itu melakukan hal itu sepanjang hari ini.

"Aku ini kenapa? Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah begini. Masa aku dibuat oleh model yang aku temukan sendiri? Aaaaaarrrggghhh" Tao mengacak rambut berwarna purple miliknya lagi.

"Apa aku jatuh cinta pada Kris? Tidak. Pasti tidak. Jantungku berdebar keras pasti karena takut si Kris bodoh itu melakukan hal mesum padaku!" Tao berteriak keras. Untung saja haltenya sudah sepi, kalau ramai, Tao pasti sudah dianggap orang gila oleh orang-orang.

Menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi, lalu pria panda itu mulai memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, mencoba untuk tidak mengingat hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh Kris selama 2 bulan ini, tepatnya selama Tao bekerja menjadi asisten Kris.

Bukannya berhasil membuang bayang-bayang tentang Kris, wajah Kris semakin muncul di pikiran Tao. Semakin membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan tanpa disadarinya pipinya mulai bersemu merah ketika mengingat hal-hal konyol (mesum) yang dilakukan Kris kepadanya.

"Berengsek! Ini tidak bisa di biarkan! Aku harus mencari jalan keluar agar lepas dari manusia mesum seperti Kris! Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tao memejamkan matanya lagi.

Setelah 15 menit berpikir, Tao membuka matanya dan wajahnya terlihat lebih terasa 'hidup' dari wajahnya sebelumnya. "Ah aku tahu. Aku harus menemukan model pengganti Kris, dengan begitu aku akan terlepas dari Kris dengan alasan harus menjadi pendamping model baru itu. Ya ya ya. Itu cara yang paling bagus." Tao menyeringai senang, diwajah manisnya terlihat seringaian yang terlihat sedikit menyeramkan, iya cuma sedikit..

.

.

.

Tao berjalan menuju arah pusat perbelanjaan di kota. Sekarang seperti yang ditekadkannya tadi, dia pergi untuk mencari model pengganti Kris, orang yang paling mesum sejagat raya menurut Tao.

Tao tersenyum senang melihat dua orang pria didepannya, lalu kakinya melangkah mendekati kumpulan pria-pria disana.

"Annyeong.. Aku Huang Zi Tao. Seorang siswa Senior High School sekaligus pencari orang-orang berbakat untuk dijadikan model di SM Modelling." Tao mulai memberikan kartu namanya kepada para pria disana.

"Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa datang ke agensi ku secara langsung, atau boleh juga menemuiku di sekolahku, KT High School." Tao menatap pria-pria disana penuh harap dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Noona, aku Do Kyungsoo, aku rasa aku sedikit tertarik untuk bergabung dengan mu.. Tapi.." Pria bermata belo itu menghentikan ucapannya.

"Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo-ssi? Oh ya, jangan panggil Noona, aku ini pria. Kau tidak lihat aku pakai celana? Panggil saja aku dengan nama Tao" Tao mulai menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Hahaha maaf Tao-ssi, habisnya kau terlalu imut dan manis, jadi kau sudah aku anggap sebagai perempuan. Benarkan, Youngjae?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada pria manis yang berdiri disampingnya. Dan Youngjae hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aissh, terserah kalian sajalah. Jadi tapi kenapa Kyungsoo?" Tanya Tao lagi.

"Hehehe sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin menjadi model, tapi kau lihat saja, tinggi badan kami tidak mendukung."

"Oh jadi masalahnya begitu? Tenang saja-hhei hei turunkan aku! Siapa yang menggendongku?!" Tao menjerit begitu dirasakannya kakinya sudah tidak menginjak tanah lagi, dan dia menyadari bahwa dia sedang berada dipunggung seseorang.

Kyungsoo dan Youngjae hanya bisa memandang kepergian Tao dan seseorang yang tiba-tiba memanggul Tao dipundaknya.

"HEI! LEPASKAN AKU BODOH! SIAPA KAU DAN APA MAU MU!" Tao masih berusaha memberontak di punggung pria yang sedang memaggul tubuhnya seperti memanggul sekarung beras. Pria yang memanggul Tao memakai hoddie hitam serta wajahnya ditutupi memakai masker.

"TURUNKAN AKU! KAU AKAN RUGI JIKA MENCULIKKU, AKU TIDAK BAWA UANG! HUWEEE LAY MAMA.. TOLONG TAO!" Air mata Tao mulai mengalir.

"Sstt! Diam bocah panda! Ini aku Kris Wu!" ucap Kris sambil tetap berjalan dan memanggul Tao dipundaknya.

Tao membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Kyaaaa! Kris mesum, Kris jelek, Kris bodoh, apa mau mu?" Tao semakin memberontak dipundak Kris. Sekarang tangannya memukul-mukul pundak Kris.

Karena tidak kuat menghadapi serangan (?) Tao dipundaknya, Kris akhirnya mendudukkan Tao di kursi yang ada di taman pinggir kota. Kris membuka kacamata dan maskernya, lalu menatap Tao datar. Sekarang penampilan Kris kembali menjadi Yifan, Yifan yang dulunya culun, namun bedanya sekarang Yifan tidak terlalu terlihat culun karena sudah membuka kacamatanya yang membuatnya terlihat tua sekali -dulu.

Tao membalas tatapan datar Kris. "Apa lihat-lihat?! Dan kenapa kau menguntit dan menculikku, bodoh!"

Kris mendudukkan dirinya di samping Tao dan lihatlah, wajah Tao mulai merona.

"Lay mama bilang kau pergi hari ini. Mencari model baru." Kris berucap dengan nada datar.

Tao memandang Kris sengit, tampaknnya dia mulai bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya, "Hari ini nggak ada pemotretan kan?! Kenapa kau menggangguku?!" Tao membentak Yifan, wajahnya mulai merah, entah karena gugup atau karena marah hanya Tao saja yang tahu.

"Jawab saja perkataanku, bocah. Jadi benar kalau kau sedang mencari model baru sebagai penggantiku?!" Kris menaikkan nada bicaranya dan membuat Tao sedikit kaget.

Tao terdiam sejenak, air mata mulai muncul di kedua bola matanya. Menarik nafasnya pelan, lalu Tao mulai berbicara kepada Kris. "Iya benar. Aku sedang mencari model baru. Aku tidak tahan denganmu. Kau selalu jahat padaku, Kris!"

Kris terdiam mendengar jawaban Tao. Sedangkan Tao sudah sibuk menghapus air mata yang ternyata sudah mengalir menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Aku bukannya jahat Tao. Aku cemburu."

Tao membulatkan matanya lagi, "A-apa maksudmu bodoh?! Kenapa kau cemburu?"

Kris menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap Tao, lalu mencengkeram pundak Tao erat. "Kau selalu baik dan tersenyum ceria kepada semua orang di agensi, tapi kau tidak pernah melakukan itu kepadaku."

"I-itu karena-"

"Karena aku mesum? Aku mesum karena Kim Jongin juga mesum terhadapmu."

Tao terdiam, Tao cukup ingat jika beberapa kali Kris memergoki Kim Jongin memegang bokong Tao walau hanya sebentar.

"Itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Lagipula siapa kau? Kau bukan kekasihku, jadi untuk apa kau cemburu!" Bentak Tao lagi, dan pipinya merona ketika mengucapkan kata 'kekasihku'.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Dan aku tidak mau menjelaskan apapun. Pokoknya kau hanya boleh fokus denganku. Jangan lihat pemuda lain." Kris semakin mencengkeram pundak Tao erat.

Dheg. Jantung Tao kembali berdegup kencang. "Apa maksudmu? Ini pekerjaanku Kris. Aku tidak bisa terpaku hanya kepadamu seorang." Tao merasakan matanya mulai akan mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

Kris mengubah posisi tangannya menjadi memegang kedua pipi chubby Tao. "Aku akan menggantikan 10, 100, 1.000, bahkan jutaan model di dunia ini Huang Zi Tao. Kau tidak boleh memikirkan pria lain. Semua waktu mu hanya milikku seorang. Kau tidak boleh lolos dariku, sayang. Jadi, kau hanya boleh melihatku seorang. Seorang Wu Yi Fan." Kris menarik wajah Tao mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Tapi-"

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan tak lebih dari 3 detik mendarat di bibir plum milik Tao. "Aku mencintaimu, Tao. Apa tindakan kebaikan ku selama ini belum cukup untuk membuat mu mengerti atas sikapku selama ini? Aku tulus membantumu dihadapan kru. Dan soal aku yang sering mengerjaimu itu hanya agar kau mau berbagi tawa dan memperhatikanku. Tapi kau malah menganggapku salah." Kris mengusap rambut Tao pelan, dan memandang Tao dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Hiks.. Jangan berbohong Kris. Kau hanya ingin mengerjaiku kan?" Tao mengusap air matanya lagi. Ada rasa senang ketika dia mendengar Kris menyatakan kalau dia mencintai Tao.

"Aku tidak pernah bohong soal cinta. Mulai sekarang, kau kekasihku. Huang Zi Tao mulai detik ini adalah kekasih Wu Yi Fan." Kris membawa Tao kedalam pelukannya.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu Kris hiks.." Tao membalas pelukan Kris. Dia tidak mau membohongi dan menyangkal perasaannya lagi. Itu menyakitkan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti mencintaiku, sayang." Kris melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu menarik wajah Tao kehadapannya lagi.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi."

"Hiks.. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia, Kris" Wajah Tao kembali memerah.

"Panggil aku Yifan mulai sekarang, baby. Kau hanya boleh memangilku Yifan."

Kris menatap bibir Tao penuh minat, dan sepertinya Tao tidak menyadari bahaya yang akan datang menghampiri bibir sexynya.

"Baik-"

Ucapan Tao terhenti. Bibir Kris sudah melumat bibirnya. Tao kaget, namun hanya sebentar, karena dia langsung membalas ciuman dari kekasihnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka berciuman panas di taman ini.

Jepret! Jepret!

"Hahaha ini akan menjadi berita besar. Kris Wu sang model terkenal berpacaran dengan asistennya sendiri". Seorang wartawan berwajah angelic menatap kameranya dengan bahagia.

.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

Hallo reader-deul! Satu bulan Jae hiatus, dan sekarang Jae muncul lagi dengan ff oneshoot yang baru ^^

Wkwkwk gimana ff yang satu ini? Buruk banget pasti ya? Di manga aslinya sebenarnya ada Part 2-nya, Jae mau buat part 2 nya, tapi setelah Jae ngelanjutin semua ff Jae yang terbengkalai. Jae janji kok bakalan ngelanjutin semua ff Jae.

.

.

Oh ya? Semalam ada hashtag #HappyKrisTaoDay kan? Selamat hari Kris Tao! Semoga couple ini tetap dicintai para shippernya.

Tapi jujur, Jae masih belum tahu pasti sampai sekarang kenapa 14 April itu dibuat jadi hari KrisTao. Ada yang mau berbaik hati ngejelasin sama Jae? Udah 2 tahun 4 bulan jadi KTs, tapi Jae belum ngeh sama alasannya :(

.

.

Ada yang menunggu kelanjutan Little KrisTao sama Sharing (Sequelnya eyeglasses) nggak? Jae bingung mau lanjut yang mana duluan. Tapi kadang mood Jae jadi hancur kalau ada reader baru yang ngefollow dan memfavoritkan semua cerita dan akun Jae, tapi meninggalkan sebiji review pun nggak sudi. Kadang disitu Jae merasa sedih. Tapi ya sudahlah, Jae nggak akan memaksa :D

.

.

Oh ya thanks buat semua yang udah berbaik hati ngereview, favorite ataupun ngefollow akun dan ff Jae. Kalian penyemangat saya beibbbzzz

.

.

Let's be friend

Twitter : taotaomaria

Pin BB : 520CA8CE

.

.

See you next time. Semoga baby panda cepat sembuhnya, udah kangen ngeliat Tao dipanggung lagi T_T.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Produce An Angel (Sequel)**

**KRISTAO/TAORIS**

**BOYS LOVE (YAOI) **

**Remake from Shiiba Nana's manga**

**TYPO SELALU ADA**

_**Menerima segala bentuk dukungan maupun kritikan yang bersifat membangun dan disampaikan melalui kata-kata yang sopan dan sesuai norma.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kalau reviews di chapter ini lebih banyak dari reviews chapter sebelumnya, minggu depan saya bakalan ngasih sequel with **KRISTAO NC** __scene. _

_._

_._

**Produce ****an Angel chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang kamu bisa jelaskan apa maksud dari berita di surat kabar ini" Zhang Yixing, bos besar di SM Modelling melemparkan surat kabar ke meja dengan wajah frustasi.

Tao sang objek masalah, hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Matanya menatap nanar isi surat kabar yang berisi foto mereka berdua berciuman, tepatnya saat Kris mengakui perasaannya kepada Tao.

"_Gelora cinta Kris Wu sang malaikat?" - judul isi koran._

"Padahal mama percaya padamu, Zitao. Kamu tahu apa akibat ini semua? Skandal ini bisa menghancurkan image Kris, kan?" Yixing menatap kecewa Tao yang hanya menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Pokoknya.. Untuk sementara ini, kalian tidak boleh bertemu. Mengerti?"

Tao membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Yixing. "TIDAK. AKU TIDAK MAU." Tao mengambil tas sandangnya, lalu pergi berlari meninggalkan Yixing yang hanya bisa berteriak memanggil nama Tao.

'_Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau tidak bertemu dengan Kris'. Ta_o masih terus berlari di koridor gedung, sampai akhirnya langkahnya berhenti di depan satu ruangan karena suara yang sangat terdengar familiar diingatannya.

' _Kris aku..'_

"_...kau s_adar ya, Kris?" Pria lawan bicara Kris, pria yang Tao kenali sebagai Lim Changkyun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

Tao tersenyum dan dia bisa melihat Kris menggaruk kepalanya canggung, hingga akhirnya senyumnya hilang karena kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Kris setelahnya. "Maaf, Changkyun. Tapi semua foto dan itu memang di sengaja. Aku tahu ada kamera yang memotret, karena saat itu mataku melihat seseorang mengintai aku dan Tao dari jauh."

Hancur sudah hati Tao.

"Ternyata kamu pintar juga ya Kris. Berkat skandal ini, nama mu bakalan semakin terangkat dan kmu akan semakin populer."

Senyum Tao mulai memudar. Dan jawaban Kris selanjutnya..

"Tidak juga, Changkyun. Ini bisa jadi iklan yang bagus."

Hancur dan sakit. Itu yang Tao rasakan. Dan tepat setelah ucapan Kris keluar dari bibirnya, Tao berlari dengan air mata yang berlinangan dikedua pipinya.

_'Aku sungguh bodoh. Begitu mudah tertipu. Seharusnya aku sadar kalau dia itu iblis berkedok malaikat! Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mempercayainya! Dia memang __iblis..!'_

Tao terus berlari hingga akhirnya larinya harus berhenti karena dihadang oleh sekelompok wartawan.

"Hei? Kau Huang Zitao kan?"

"Kau yang berciuman dengan Kris Wu itu?"

'_Hentikan...'_

"Apakah benar anda menjalin hubungan dengan Kris Wu?"

"Bukan kah anda hanya seorang asisten"

'_Tolong hentikan..'_

"Mengapa kau percaya diri sekali?"

"Apa kau tidak malu kepada publik? Tampang mu hanya pas-pasan jika dibanding dengan Kris~" Pertanyaan malah bisa dikatakan pernyataan ini terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

Tao hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan tangan sambil menahan tangisnya -lagi-. Hingga akhirnya Tao tersentak ketika dirasakannya seseorang menaruh sebuah jacket di atas kepalanya, dan suara yang familiar terdengar ditelinganya.

Dan Tao kembali tersentak ketika seseorang membalikkan tubuhnya dan menciumnya secara spontan.

"Benar. Dia adalah Huang Zitao. Dia pria yang berciuman denganku di taman. Dia adalah pacarku. Dan dia bahkan lebih berharga daripada kalian semua. Zitao kekasihku dan orang yang paling ku cintai." Kris Wu sang pelaku penciuman menyeringai ke arah wartawan-wartawan yang saat ini hanya ternganga melihat pengakuan dan perlakuan Kris barusan.

"Oh ya silahkan kalau mau potret. Aku tidak peduli jika kalian mau mempublikasikannya. Karena aku tak mau pacaran dengan sembunyi-sembunyi." Ucap pria berstatus kekasih Tao itu dengan pandangan menusuk dan dingin.

Tao mulai memahami semua ini, dia teringat kata-kata Kris dengan Lim Changkyun tadi.

'Oh jadi ini maksud Kris tadi? ** Ini bisa jadi iklan yang bagus ** maksudnya adalah iklan yang memberitahu ke publik jika kami berpacaran?'

"Tapi..." Kris menghentikan ucapannya sejenak.

_**Braaaak!**_

Kris membanting sebuah kamera milik seorang wartawan. "Siapa pun yang membuat kekasihku menangis, BAKALAN KU HABISI!"

Tepat setelah Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tao berbalik dan memeluk tubuh tinggi kekasihnya itu dan Kris tentu saja langsung membalas pelukan Tao sambil tersenyum tampan.

.

.

.

"Betul-betul.. Malaikat jahat! Jadi selama ini kau berpura-pura? Mama tertipu!" Zhang Yixing sang pemilik SM Modelling memandang Kris dan Tao yang saat ini duduk berhadapan dengannya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Skandal ini bisa merusak image malaikatmu~" Kris dan Tao hanya menggaruk tengkuk mereka yang tidak gatal.

"Hiks.. Padahal kau laris sebagai model ber-image malaikat. Hiks.. Rencana Mama gagal total. Tapi apa daya.. Kalian memang pasangan yang serasi _sih, _ Jadi _Mama_ akan merestui kalian" Lanjut Yixing lagi sehingga membuahkan sebuah senyuman bahagia di wajah Kris dan Tao.

' _**Meski bukan malaikat, Kris ku tetap keren kan? Bergandengan tangan.. Berjanji akan selalu melindungiku. Bersama Kris, aku yakin pasti bisa menghadapi semua masalah di depan mata.'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_2 weeks later_

_._

_._

Dari image malaikat berubah menjadi iblis yang tetap menawan hati para gadis. Itulah si model yang paling beken saat ini. Kris Wu.

' _Dia kekasihku~~~~'_ Tao memandang poster dengan gambar Kris dengan wajah yang menggemaskan dan mata pandanya yang berbinar-binar. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak bangga memiliki kekasih berstatus model tampan dan berbakat seperti Kris? Jika ada yang tidak bannga, ijinkan Tao menciumnya. Eh...

_Ngiiing Drap Drap Drap *efek suara lift dan langkah kaki gagal :D*_

" Hah.. Untung sempat ketemu.."

Tao menolahkan kepalanya ke pintu lift begitu mendengar suara Kris dan dia bisa melihat kekasihnya itu bercucuran keringat dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kris? Ada apa?"

"Huh? Tentu saja aku kesini untuk menemui kekasihku Zita-"

"Kris cepat kembali! Kau ada pemotretan!" Suara dari seorang fotographer memotong ucapan Kris.

Kris menatap fotographer itu dengan seringaian tajam menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku mau kencan dengan kekasih ku. _Duluan, ya~" _

Dan tepat setelah itu, Kris menarik tangan Tao untuk masuk kedalam lift, mengabaikan seluruh ucapan crew dan fotographer yang memanggilnya untuk kembali melakukan pemotretan.

"Kris.. Apa tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan pemotretan?" Tao memandang Kris khawatir. Tentu saja Tao khawatir, hubungan mereka baru berusia 2 minggu -lebih-, dan Tao tidak mau menerima _ceramah atau bisa dibilang ocehan _ dari Mama Yixing karena telah membuat Kris bertindak tidak proffesional.

Kris membawa Tao kedalam pelukannya. "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku yang bertanggung jawab jika Mama Yixing memarahi mu." Kris menciumi kepala dan rambut wangi lavender milik Tao.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mu.. Aku mau _'isi tenaga' _dulu." Kris mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Tao. Ya Kris benar, dia dan Tao memang sudah tidak bisa bertemu sesering dulu lagi, itu dikarenakan Tao sudah tidak menjadi asisten Kris lagi. Selain karena Tao harus fokus ujian dan tawaran job untuk Kris juga semakin banyak, Tao bisa dibuat kewalahan jika harus sekolah sambil bekerja, Mama Yixing juga memberikan keputusan bahwa Tao harus berhenti menjadi asisten Kris, itu semua dilakukan untuk menghindari 'aksi mesum' Kris ketika Tao bertugas mendampinginya. Yah, semua orang di SM Modelling sudah sering melihat 'aksi mesum' model berstatus kekasih Tao itu di lokasi syuting.

Tao menutup wajahnya yang kini bersemu merah ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Kris. Dia tahu betul maksud dari kalimat _'isi tenaga' _versi Kris. Kekasihnya itu memang mesum sih.. Dan kini pipinya semakin merona melihat Kris yang menatapnya dengan intens. Perlahan bibir tebal dan sexy milik kekasih _iblis berkedok malaikat-nya _ itu mulai mendekat.

Kris mengangkat tangan Tao yang menutupi wajahnya dan mulai menciumi wajah Tao. Mata, pipi, hidung dan terakhir beralih ke bibirnya. Kris mengecup lama bibir Tao. Mengecap rasa manis yang membuat candu baginya. Bibirnya terus bergerak ke atas dan bawah. Tao membuka mulutnya sedikit saat merasakan lidah Kris yang menekan-nekan bibirnya. Dan kini ciuman itu menjadi kian memanas. Tao yang merasakan pasokan oksigen kian menipis mencoba melepaskan ciuman itu, namun tangan Kris yang berada di tengkuknya menahan pergerakan Tao. Tao memukul-mukul dada Kris pelan sebagai isyarat. Kris mengerti, dan dengan muka tertekuk karena cemberut, Kris melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Tao.

"Masih kurang, Zi.. " Dan bibir tebal itu mulai memagut bibir Tao lagi, bahkan dengan nakalnya sang pemilik bibir itu mulai berani menjilati telinga Tao.

Tao tersenyum di sela-sela kegiatannya membalas ciuman Kris.

'_Kris semakin sibuk berkerja. Aku tidak bisa sesering dulu lagi untuk mendampinginya. Aku semakin menyayanginya~'_

**~KrisTao~**

**.**

**.**

"A-APA?! KRIS AKAN MAIN FILM?!"

"Iya sayang.. Sutradaranya Mikitani Ryounji yang terkenal itu, loh. Dia sendiri yang meminta Kris untuk menjadi pemeran utama di film ini" Yixing berkata dengan semangat, sangkin bahagianya dia bahkan memeluk Tao yang masih ternganga karena takjub mendengar kabar bahwa Kris akan bermain film.

Sementara sang objek pembicaraan hanya memasang senyuman tipisnya.

"Kris hebat!" Tao menghadiahi Kris dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Tapi.. Itu artinya aku akan makin sibuk, Zi." Dan pelukan itu terlepas dengan Tao yang memasan wajah cemberut dan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Kenapa sih, Kris harus bekerja segigih ini?" Nada bicara dan perasaan Tao mulai melankolis.

"Hehehehe.. Ini karena aku ingin membuat _**"Kris Wu World".**_ Aku harus tampil di papan iklan, majalah, bahkan di Televisi seluruh dunia. Bukan kah itu pemandangan yang sangat bagus?" Kris mulai mengimajinasikan seluruh perkataannya, dia membayangkan bagaimana jika terdapat patung dirinya seperti **Patung Liberty, ** Poster-poster dengan gambar dirinya menghiasi dunia, dan bangunan seperti bangunan Monas yang digantikan oleh miniatur kepala dan wajah Kris sebagai pengganti obor. Dasar gila.

Tao kembali memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar alasan Kris. Ingin rasanya dia mencukur rambut Kris sampai habis. Namun dia kembali tersenyum, mencoba memahami keinginan kekasih mesum sekaligus gila-nya ini.

'_Kris begitu penuh semangat untuk bekerja. Aku tidak boleh egois. Biar aku saja yang akan menemuinya!'_

_**~KrisTao~**_

.

.

"Selamat siang~" Hari ini Tao mendatangi lokasi syuting Kris. Tepat sesuai dengan dugaannya, Kris memang semakin sibuk. Mereka sudah 2 hari tidak bertemu. Tidak bertemu dan hanya bisa berbicara melalui telepon yang durasinya hanya antara 5 sampai 10 menit membuat hati Tao cenat-cenut karena kangen. Walaupun mesum, Kris itu ngangenin juga loh..

"Selamat siang. Mencari Kris, ya?" Sang crew bernama Kihyun tersenyum manis, tentu saja dia paham maksud Tao datang ke tempat ini.

"Hehehe iya. Bolehkah aku bertemu dengannya?" Tao bertanya malu-malu.

"Sayang sekali, Tao-ah. Jadwalnya sangat padat, tadi setelah selesai syuting dia langsung pulang." Kihyun mulai merasakan aura mencekam disekitar Tao.

_Grrrrrrr.. _

"Tolong. Beritahu. Aku. Jadwal. Lengkap. Kris" Benar saja, Tao mulai mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. Ternyata efek kangen sama Kris bisa separah ini.

.

.

Sinar mentari mulai mengintip dari jendela. Seorang pria remaja bermata panda menggeliatkan tubuhnya dengan malas. Tao sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini.

Ternyata Tao masih belum bisa ketemu Kris, bahkan ini sudah hari ke-5 mereka tidak bertemu.

Tao pernah mencoba datang ke studio setelah pulang sekolah dan jawaban yang diterimanya adalah "Kris sudah pulang"

Dan keesokan paginya, sebelum ke sekolah Tao datang lagi ke studio untuk menemui Kris, namun jawabannya adalah "Kris belum datang, tuh"

Tao tidak menyerah, ketika istirahat siang dia datang lagi ke studio, namun ternyata harus kecewa lagi, karena jawabannya adalah "Lokasi syutingnya diganti"

"Cukup. Kalau terus begini Tao sudah seperti anak panda yang kehilangan induknya. Tao sebal, Tao sedih, Tao galau, Tao sakit hati, Tao meriang -maksudnya merindukan kasih sayang- Kris. Aku akan bolos sekolah hari ini untuk menemui Kris" Tao bersiap-siap untuk datang langsung ke lokasi syuting Kris.

.

.

.

"KRIS!" Tao berteriak gembira begitu melihat Kris yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Seperti yang telah direncanakan oleh Tao, hari ini dia bolos sekolah untuk mendatangi Kris di lokasi syuting.

Kris yang melihat Tao berdiri didepannya hanya memandang Tao heran. "Tao?"

"Aku datang Kris. Bagaimana kabarmu? Huh kau _terlihat_ begitu lelah." Tao memeluk Kris sebentar dan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya untuk memandang wajah Kris khawatir.

_Gyuuut. Kris menarik Tao ke pelukannya. _

Keduanya berpelukan lama, menyampaikan rasa rindu mereka. Namun adegan peluk-memeluk yang romantis itu harus terhenti karena aksi nakal Kris.

"Kau tidak berubah, Zi. Penis mu masih tetap kecil~" Kris meremas kejantanan Tao dan tentu saja Tao memberikan Kris hadiah, sebuah tonjokan sayang diperut Kris.

"Kau kejam sekali, Zi. Aku cuma bercanda." Kris tertawa pelan melihat Tao yang berkacak pinggang sambil melotot tajam namun terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Apalagi pipi yang digembungkan itu seolah berteriak memanggil Kris untuk menggigitnya.

Kris tersentak sebentar, dia teringat sesuatu. "Bukankah hari ini hari biasa? Harusnya kau sekolah kan?"

Tao menggaruk tengkuknya, "Hahaha aku bolos, Kris. Akhir-akhir ini kita tidak pernah bertemu, dan hari ini aku bolos sekolah untu-"

"Pulang." Kris memandang Tao tajam.

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang pulang, Huang Zitao. Nggak usah bela-belain datang kesini."

"Tapi.. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu, Kris." Air mata pria manis itu mulai menggenang, tidak terima dengan perkataan Kris.

"Jadi tiap kau ingin bertemu dengan ku, kau bakal bolos sekolah? Begitu?" Kris mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi. Masih menatap Tao tajam. "Pokoknya. Kau harus pulang dan pergi ke sekolah sekarang." Sambung Kris lagi.

'_Aku tahu Kris, tapi..'_

_**Bruuukk!**__ Tao memukul wajah Kris menggunakan tas selempangnya._

"Heh.. Apa-apaan ini, Zi?" Kris terkejut karena perlakuan Tao barusan, dia mengusap-usap wajahnya kesakitan sambil memandang Tao heran.

"Kris enak, ya.. Dipuja semua orang. Terkenal. Bebas berbuat sesukanya." Tao berusaha menahan emosinya untuk tidak berkata kasar. Mimik mukanya menunjukkan kekecewaan.

'_Jadi, hanya aku yang kangen?'_

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti." Kris menyandarkan punggungnya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Tao. Tidak tahan melihat wajah ingin menangis Tao.

"Harusnya.. HARUSNYA AKU TAK BERTEMU DENGAN MU SEJAK AWAL! AKU MEMBENCI MU!" Cukup, Tao tidak bisa membendung kecewanya lagi. Air mata sukses mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Kris tersentak, namun dengan cepat segera bersikap biasa. "Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu silahkan pulang."

Zitao membelalakkan matanya kaget dengan reaksi Kris, dia pikir bakalan ada adegan seperti di drama-drama yang biasa dia tonton bersama Yixing, dimana sang kekasih minta maaf dan menenangkan kekasihnya. Namun ternyata hanya khayalan saja..

"Baiklah. Aku pulang! Jangan pernah menemuiku dan menghubungiku lagi!" Tao mengusap air matanya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

_**~KrisTao~**_

.

.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya lesu. Hari ini moodnya sangat berantakan. Setelah masalah dia bertengkar dengan Kris 2 hari yang lalu, ternyata hingga saat ini Kris tidak ada menghubunginya sama sekali. Bahkan selama 2 malam ini Tao tidak biasa tidur karena menunggu (berharap) Kris meneleponnya. Namun nyatanya, jangankan menelepon, meminta maaf melalui pesan pun tidak. Tao? Tentu saja Tao tidak akan menghubungi Kris. Karena menurut Tao, Kris adalah pihak yang bersalah dipertengkaran mereka. Lagi pula gengsi dong, kan Tao sendiri yang bilang Tao tidak akan menemui dan menghubungi Kris lagi? -.-

Dengan perasaan tak semangat, Tao menyusuri jalan trotoar sambil menenteng tasnya. Seperti orang gila, kadang dia akan mengumpat makian tidak jelas seperti kata 'bodoh' 'mesum' 'gila' dan sebagainya sambil mengacak-acak rambut purplenya. Orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitar Tao terkadang menatap Tao aneh, namun tidak lama, karena Tao langsung mendelikkan matanya sinis seolah mengatakan 'apa lihat-lihat? berani lihat, nyawa melayang'.

"Aku yang menemukan Kris dan membuatnya menjadi model! Tapi dia malah bersikap seperti itu denganku! Dasar Kris jelek!" Tao mengumpat, bibirnya dipoutkan imut.

"Lihat saja, aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi!"

"Kalau kita bertemu, aku tidak akan memberimu ijin untuk _'mengisi tenaga' _lagi." Huh? Katanya nggak mau ketemu Kris lagi?

Tao terus mengumpat tidak jelas, sampai suara dering handphonenya akhirnya menghentikan aksi mengumpat Tao.

Keningnya mengernyit begitu melihat nama _Mama Yixing _ muncul di layar benda berbentuk segi empat itu.

"Hall-"

"HUANG ZITAO SEGERA PERGI KE LOKASI SYUTING KRIS SEKARANG JUGAAA." Suara teriakan cempreng milik Yixing memotong ucapan Tao dan membuat telinga Tao berdengung.

"Aish, tidak usah berteriak, ma. Kenapa aku harus pergi?"

"Hari ini syuting akan dimulai. Tapi dia ngambek tidak mau akting."

Tao hanya diam.

"Mama tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, tapi Mama harap segera selesaikan masalah kalian dengan baik. Buktikan jika status pacaran kalian tidak menjadi penghalang untuk bertindak proffesional. Sekarang segera pergi lokasi syuting Kris, _arraseo?"_

Tao memijit hidungnya pelan. Perkataan Yixing barusan menjadi tantangan untuknya. "Baiklah, aku akan kesana"

_**~KrisTao~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tao melangkahkan kakinya ragu dan menghampiri seorang crew.

Saat ini dia sudah berada di lokasi syuting Kris

"Luhan, dimana Kris? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tao? Syukurlah kau sudah datang. Kris sedang berada di ruang ganti kostum. Dia ngambek tidak mau akting jika kau tidak datang."

"Huft.. Baiklah. Aku akan menyusulnya dulu. See you, Luhan."

Kaki jenjang Tao berjalan menuju ruang ganti tempat Kris yang ditunjukkan Luhan tadi. Tao menarik nafasnya pelan, menghilangkan rasa gugup sekaligus kesalnya kepada kekasih mesumnya itu. Sampai didepan pintu, Tao menarik alisnya keatas begitu dia menyadari pintunya tidak dikunci. Dia akan masuk sebelum akhirnya dia melihat Kris berdiri membelakanginya bersama seorang wanita.

Dan Tao bisa mendengar percakapan mereka

"Aku menyukaimu, Kris. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

Tao membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih. Lagi pula aku tidak menyukaimu, _Solji" _

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Namun rasa cemasnya belum hilang.

"Huh? Huang Zitao? Apa bagusnya dia? Aku bahkan lebih cantik daripada dia. Dia itu pria Kris. Sayang sekali pria sepertimu menjadi gay untuk orang seperti dia." Cibir wanita bernama Solji itu.

Di sisi lain, wajah Tao menjadi muram mendengar perkataan Solji.

"Itu menurut mu, Solji. Bagiku dia adalah segalanya. Aku tidak peduli kau berkata apa. Yang jelas aku mencintainya sepenuh hati. Dan aku tetap tidak mau menjadi kekasih dari orang sepertimu."

Masih tetap berdiri di depan pintu, Tao menatap Kris terharu. Dia tidak menyangka Kris begitu mencintainya. Ingin rasanya ia berlari memeluk Kris.

"Sekali lagi ku tawarkan. Kau harus jadi kekasihku Kris." Tao melihat Solji menyampingkan tubuhnya kearah Kris. Rupanya Solji bersikukuh untuk memaksa Kris agar mau menjadi kelasihnya.

"Aku tetap pada pendirianku. Aku hanya mencintai Tao. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menerima mu menjadi kekasihku." Balas Kris daar.

Solji semakin mendekat ke arah Kris, dibibirnya terlukis seringaian menyeramkan. "Baiklah. Kau telah berani menolakku demi pria tidak berguna seperti Tao? RASAKAN INI!"

"_**Aaaaakkkhh..!"**_

"_**KRIISSSS!" **_

Kris berteriak kesakitan dan tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai begitu merasakan sakit karena perutnya tertusuk oleh Solji. Bersamaan dengan itu, Tao berteriak dan berlari menuju Kris dan Solji yang kini tersenyum puas melihat keadaan Kris.

"Itu akibatnya karena kau berani menolakku. HAHAHA"

"Kau! Kenapa begitu jahat..! Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepada Kris?!" Tao menatap Solji dengan penuh amarah. Air mata Tao bercucuran melihat perut Kris yang kini berlumuran darah.

Solji tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak punya urusan dengan mu, namja jelek. Urus saja kekasihmu yang hampir mati ini. BYE" Solji meninggalkan Tao dan Kris diruangan itu.

Tao pun sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Solji. Kris adalah yang terpenting saat ini. Tao harus menyelamatkan nyawa Kris dulu dibanding harus melaporkan Solji ke polisi.

"Kris.. Bangun Kris. Hiks jangan tinggalkan aku. Ku mohon cepat sadar Kris.."Tao terus menangis. Tangannya membawa tubuh Kris kedalam pelukannya.

"Tao.." Kris membuka matanya perlahan dan memanggil Tao lirih.

"Kris.. Kau tidak apa-apa? Hiks.. Jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Tao.. Mungkin.. aku tidak akan bertahan lebih lama.. A-aku mohon. J-jangan bbenci aku.."

Tao semakin menangis tersedu mendengar ucapan Kris. "Tidak Kris.. Kau harus bertahan. Aku tidak pernah membencimu.. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Kris memejamkan matanya, sepertinya kondisinya sudah tidak kuat lagi. "Bbenarkah? A..a..aku ingin mendengarnya sekali..lagi. Katakan dengan jelas, Zi."

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, KRIS! KAU SATU-SATUNYA ORANG YANG KU CINTAI DI DUNIA INI!?" Tao menggigit bibirnya menahan isakannya lagi.

Kris tersenyum lirih. "Tao.. Cium aku.. Aku ingin dicium orang yang ku cintai."

Tao menganguk, kemudian tanpa berlama-lama lagi bibirnya segera mencium bibir Kris berulang-ulang dengan penuh perasaan.

Sedikit heran mengapa Kris begitu bersemangat membalas ciuman Tao sampai-sampai Tao sendiri dibuat kewalahan.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Seseorang berlari menuju mereka. Kris dan Tao masih asyik dengan kegiatannya.

_Duughh!_

"Aaakkh"

"Kau sudah puas Kris? Kau sudah berjanji akan akting bagus kan! Sekarang ayo mulai syutingnya!" Pria cantik berpipi bakpao bernama Xiumin memukul kepala Kris dan kotak make up yang ada ditangannya.

"Eh?" Tao memandang Kris dan Xiumin bingung.

"Hehehe.. Maaf ya, Tao. Telah membuatmu kaget. Kris meminta ku membantunya. Dia sengaja merancang skenario. Karena dia ingin tahu perasaan kekasihnya. Jadi aku harus melakukan seperti yang tadi" Wanita cantik bernama Solji yang tadinya menusuk perut Kris datang menghampiri mereka.

Kris hanya menatap Solji malas karena rencananya dibongkar.

"Hah? Jadi aku dikerjain?" Tao mulai mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"Berisik! Siapa suruh kau bilang benci padaku?! Aku marah, tahu!" Kris menatap Tao tajam.

"Bukan hanya kamu Tao. Aku juga.. Aku sering ingin bolos kerja untuk menemuimu. Tapi aku sengaja menahan diri dan bekerja dengan tekun. Agar kau bisa menghargai kegigihan dan keseriusanku." Kris mengelus wajah Tao, disertai dengan tatapan yang lembut dan senyuman di bibir Kris.

Tao terdiam. Lalu dengan segera dia memeluk Kris.

'_Ternyata.. Kris juga merindukanku.. Perasaan kami sama. Aku sungguh kekanakan dan egois.'_

"Maaf Kris.. Maaf ya.." Air matanya kembali jatuh.

"Aku juga Zi, maaf telah melukaimu dengan perkataan ku kemarin. Mulai sekarang, aku tidak peduli kita bakalan sering bertemu atau tidak." Kris mengepalkan tangannya semangat.

"Jadi kita harus menahan diri terus jika sedang kangen?" Tao memasang wajah cemberut.

"Ya. Demi masa depanmu." Kris mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya, lalu menjepit benda berbentuk bulat yang ternyata sebuag cincin permata itu di bibirnya. Setelah itu dia mengambil telapak tangan kanan Tao. Dan menaruh cincun dari bibirnya ke telapak tangan kanan itu.

Tao hanya memandang Kris dan cincin itu bergantian. Berusaha mencerna apa maksud Kris.

"Itu untukmu. Kita akan bertunangan besok. Aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak seminggu yang lalu." Kris tersenyum tipis.

"K-kris.. Ini.. Beneran..?"

_Cuup_

Dan sebelum Tao menangis bahagia karena terharu, Kris terlebih dahulu membungkam bibir Tao dengan ciuman-ciuman nakalnya, berusaha _'mengisi tenaga'_ yang sudah 2 hari tidak dia dapatkan. Tao? Tentu saja membalas ciuman Kris, mengabaikan Xiumin dan Solji yang hanya bisa berteriak histeris sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

_'__Manis bagaikan malaikat. Usil bagaikan iblis. Dia lah Kris Wu. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mampu menandingi kekasihku ini._

**_END_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Hello, _**TaoRisJae **_is __back ^^_

_Lama nggak nulis lagi membuat saya sedikit canggung berada di ffn. Maaf jika ff kali ini gaje, aneh, nggak sesuai EYD dan apabila tidak sesuai dengan keinginan readers semua._

_Sebenarnya tangan saya sudah gatal pengen update ff ini sejak 2 hari yang lalu, tapi selalu aja adaasalah. Mulai dari ZTAO yang dibash karena mau minta maaf dan menyesel karena ngatain hal buruk tentang yifan, saya juga harus okut ospek MABA mulai dari jam 8 pagi sampai 3 sore, dan hari ini ffn juga error  
_

_ Boleh ngomong sedikit tentang maslah Zitao yang mau minta maaf dan mengaku menyesal nggak? __Saya melihat banyak fans maupun exo-L dan meigeni (sebagian) yang mengatakan seperti ini 'Kris nggak bakalan maafin elo, Tao' dan 'Kalaupun Kris maafin elo, gua gak bakalan maafin elo.'_

_Seriusan itu aneh banget. Tao minta maaf sama Yifan, bukan sama exo-l, netizen, ataupun fans Kris sendiri. Jadi ada baiknya nggak usah sok berlagak seperti anda sendiri adalah Yifan. Padahal ZTAO sendiri udah mengorbankan harga dirinya dengan meminta maaf di depan publik. Ngelakuin hal yang dilakukan Tao itu butuh keberanian besar, dan pastinya mental batin yang kuat. _

_Lagipula Tuhan aja maha pemaaf, masa manusia nggak bisa maafin kesalahan ZTAO?  
_

_Ada yang bilang Tao nggak pernah menganggap dan peduli sama exo, padahal ZTAO aja mau mengklarifikasi tentang rumor yang mengatakan dia di bully BBH. Klarifikasi dari ZTAO itu menunjukkan bahwa dia masih peduli dengan nama baik exo. Tapi walau begitu, masih banyak aja exo-l yang bilang ZTAO nyari sensasi. Padahal dia cuma mengatakan apa hal yang dialami dan dirasakannya. _

_Tao dibilang Drama Queen. Kalau Tao Drama Queen, maka yang ngebash adalah Sang Penulis Skenario dan Sutradara yang sudah mengerti segalanya. Namun sayangnya mereka hanya Sutradara gadungan, nggak tahu apa-apa tapi sok tau segalanya.  
_

_Sepertinya ZTAO nggak ngomong salah, ngomong makin salah lagi. Bingung jadinya.  
_

_._

_._

_Sejujurnya kaget waktu Tao bilang, "Aku masih berkomunikasi dengan Luhan. Tapi kalau Kris, aku tidak tahu dia akan memaafkan aku atau tidak."  
_

_Berarti selama setahun tiga bulan ini, Kris sama Tao nggak ada berhubungan sama sekali. Pengen nangis waktu menyadari hal itu. Tapi saya dibuat senang lagi, selama ini Kris dan Tao sering memakai barang dan pakian yang sama . Jadi,_**_walaupun mereka tidak ada komunikasi, sebenarnya perasaan mereka masih berhubungan._**

_._

**Terima kasih**** buat kalian semua yang selalu meninggalkan jejak baik berupa review, favorite, maupun following ff saya. Maaf nggak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu.**

**Oke, udah 3.972 words, please give me some review, my lovely readers ^^  
**

_Yang __mau berteman atau mau ngasih usulan ff sama saya boleh nge-PM atau invite BBM *numpang promosi :D *_

**56BD7458**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you next time :* :***

_._

_**~KrisTao~**_


End file.
